powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Force
Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Force is an independent series made by iamgxddy, formoerly known as Masked-Rider-Victory. The first episode was scheduled to be released sometime in August 2016 on Fanfiction.net and Power Rangers Fanon Wiki, yet it was cancelled before anything could be produced. It has since then been revitalized, the first episode being released as a teaser for the actual airing, which starts on October 20th. Plot 5 mysterious stars blow up at the end of their life cycle, the energy transforming into the Star Force Morphers, which end up landing. Out to collect them for their power are the Galactic Shadows, the Ministry of Shadows, and the Shadow Androids, but 3 Teenagers who randomly find the first 3 Star Force Morphers must race the Shadows to activate the other two Star Force Morphers and defeat them before it's too late! Production After the first closing of the Masked-Rider-Victory Fanfiction.net page, he opened it up with hints of a new series coming along. Drafts that where later accidentally released showed that the series name would be "Power Rangers Battle Stars". While speculation did ensure, the official reveal of it was labeled as "Power Rangers Battle Crystals, making some of the drafts, like the original draft of the Battle Crystal Morpher, which was instead the Battle Star Morpher in the drafts, useless and obsolete. So far, the only confirmation besides that title that has been announced is the first 5 Ranger Names, a tiny amount of arsenal and Zord information, and a brief description, which is in the plot above. However, when production started, M.R.V. decided to go a different direction, and ended up scrapping "Battle Crystals". However, in its place was M.R.V.'s Power Rangers Star Force, which later won the Featured Series of the Month in Febuary 2017. Star Force Rangers Allies * T8037-4931 (T-BO) - Support robot for the Rangers. * Henry Monroe - Algebra Teacher and the inactive Eclipse Ranger. * Adel - The Star Spirit of the Red Star Force Morpher. * Alain - The Star Spirit of the Yellow Star Force Morpher. * Alia - The Star Spirit of the Blue Star Force Morpher. * Argos - The Star Spirit of the Green Star Force Morpher. * Akari - The Star Spirit of the Black Star Force Morpher. Galactic Shadows * Master Zero - Leader of the Galactic Shadows, and a powerful monster. ** Ares - A strong witch who is the daughter of Secretary Noir. She uses her umbrella as a weapon, and a wand. ** Deremos - The head brains of the Galactic Shadows, can use the powers of past Galactic Shadow monsters. ** Ultima - A human grown in a lab by Deremos, he is also known in human form as Tim. He is mainly an agent as his human form can help disguise him. *** Galactics - Foot soldiers. *** Galactic Monsters - Monsters. Ministry of Shadows * Minister Zeta - Leader of the Ministry of Shadows, and a tactical monster. ** Secretary Noir - The secretary of Minister Zeta, and mother of Ares. She can easily defeat the Rangers at first, but is soon beaten in strength. ** Destroyer Garno - A powerful warrior who is mainly an attacker. Isn't so good at dodging attacks. ** Aziak - A warrior who is easily able to steal weapons from anyone, even the bad guys. *** Shadowlings - Foot soldiers. *** Ministry Monsters - Monsters. Shadow Androids * Messiah - Leader of the Shadow Androids, and a violent computer program. ** Enter - An android who makes sure that he can get his way, slowly climbing his way to the top. ** Escape - An android who is focused on having the most knowledge and power, using Messiah as a means to get this. *** Cybers - Foot soldiers. *** Androids - Monsters. Arsenal Morphers * Star Force Morpher * Eclipse Morpher * Star Battle Blade Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Star Force Ranger Cannon ** Star Force Eagle Sword ** Star Force Tiger Daggers ** Star Force Dolphin Bow ** Star Force Shark Gauntlets ** Star Force Wolf Scratchers * Eclipse Striker Sword ** Flare Flasher ** Cresent Cutters * Star Battle Blade Sidearms * Star Force Blade * Star Force Blaster * Eclipse Blade * Eclipse Blaster Vehicles * Star Cycles * Star Force Racer / / * Eclipse Riders Zord System Legend: = Main = Auxiliary = Carrier ✶ = Team Piloted * Turtle Shuttle Zord ** Star Shuttle Zord ✶ *** Star Force Striker MegaZord **** Star Force MegaZord ***** Red Eagle Star Zord ***** Yellow Tiger Star Zord ***** Blue Dolphin Star Zord **** Star Striker MegaZord ***** Green Shark Star Zord ***** Black Wolf Star Zord ***** Grey Falcon Star Zord *** Eclipse MegaZord **** Gold Elephant Eclipse Zord **** Silver Bat Eclipse Zord Episodes *Episode 1: "A Barrage of Shadows!" ** Introduces Steve, Nicki, Parker, Mr. Monroe, all of the villains, and Steve's first morph. *Episode 2: "Meet The Star Spirits!" ** Introduces Adel, Alain, Alia, and features Parker's first morph, Nicki's first morph, and the introduction of T-Bo. *Episode 3: "The Zords Appear!" ** Introduction of the Red Eagle Star Zord, Yellow Tiger Star Zord, Blue Dolphin Star Zord, the Star Force MegaZord, and first three Star Cycles. *Episode 4: "A 4th Ranger!" ** Introduction of Mina, Mina's first morph, and Argos joining with Mina *Episode 5: "The Shadow Attackers!" ** Has Deremos, Aziak, and Enter properly team up to battle the Rangers. After their defeat, they seem to still be in contact. Also introduces Andrew, Andrew's first morph, Akari, and the Star Force Ranger Cannon, along with all of the weapons, and the last two Star Cycles. *Episode 6: "The Arrival Of The Falcon Star Zord!" ** Features the introduction of the Green Shark Star Zord, Black Wolf Star Zord, Grey Falcon Star Zord, and the Star Striker MegaZord *Episode 7: "T-BO Runs Away!" ** During the plot of T-BO running away, the Rangers are met in human form by Tim, a new student, and in Ranger from by Ultima, his monster form. They battle him, and he seemingly disappears. *Episode 8: "Crystal City Virus!" ** Enter and Escape end up spreading a massive virus around Crystal County, the city this series takes place in, and most of the power in the Turtle Shuttle Zord is powered down, the villains taking advantage of that. Cameo appearance of the currently unknown Eclipse Ranger. *Episode 9: "Shadow Liners Arrive!" ** As the power is finally back, both the Ministry of Shadows AND Galactic Shadows have new mecha, the Shadow Liners, and end up attacking, using an item called the Dark Star as a power source, which weakens the Rangers. *Episode 10: "The Anti-Star Phenomenon!" ** The villains join together, using the Dark Star as a way to spread the Anti-Star Phenomenon, which hurts the Rangers is they are morphed for too long. The Rangers start developing new tech to try and deal with this. *Episode 11: "The First One Gone!" ** The Rangers defeat Destroyer Garno, the alliance is now gone, and the Rangers start to debate on how to execute the plan to stop The Anti-Star Phenomenon. *Episode 12: "The Ultimate Problem!" ** The Rangers are now divided, and are forced to battle a monster. The first three Rangers end up wreaking their Star Cycles. To combat this, they make the Star Force Racer, and run the monster over. *Episode 13: "The Fading Star Spirits!" ** The Rangers come to a conclusion and join together, but the Star Spirits are starting to fade away because of The Anti-Star Phenomenon. The Star Cycles are in the middle of repair, and the Rangers head out to search. The currently unrevealed Eclipse Ranger watches them, and notes that "It will soon be time". *Episode 14: "The Star Battle Blade?!" ** The Rangers are looking for the Star Fires, which is apparently a source left on Earth by the Star Spirits millions of years ago. The Eclipse Ranger saves them from a monster, but his Power is depleting. He gives them a weapon known as the Star Battle Blade, using it as a pointer for where to find the Star Fires. Also grants additional armor in the MegaZord and stronger MegaZord attacks. *Episode 15: "The Phenomenon Is Gone!" ** The Rangers find the Star Fires, and they battle some monsters, even managing to take down Escape. The Anti-Star Phenomenon is no more, but Escape has upgraded herself, having assimilated the genetic makeup of a flower. *Episode 16: "The Eclipse Of A Life Time!" ** The Eclipse Ranger is now known, and it is nearing a solar eclipse in Crystal County. During the eclipse, Escape attacks, and the Rangers decide to put an end to her. However, all that she does is assimilate more of the Earth, her data becoming corrupt. The data that she is now spliced with is a snake, a crow, a dog, and a cat among various other animals. She reveals that her main plan was to betray Messiah, and become one with Earth. The Eclipse Ranger appears and uses the solar eclipse as a chance to save his powers, which where in a constant state of deterioration. The Eclipse Morpher splits to two, and two humans appear with the Morphers, next to the ummorphed Eclipse Ranger, who is none other then a passed-out Mr.Monroe. *Episode 17: "Two Rangers Appear!" ** The two humans somehow know what to do with the Morphers, and morph into the Gold and Silver Eclipse Rangers. They defeat Escape, and are revealed to be Sol and Luna, the Gold and Silver Eclipse Rangers respectively. They are the Star Spirits of the Eclipse Morpher, and have been guiding Mr.Monroe. He split the powers to save them, as excessive use of the powers can destroy the Morpher. The join the team, and Mr.Monroe starts to work with T-BO on how to combine his powers. Escape, however, has a backup installed in her personal MegaZord, which she uses to revive, and with her data fully corrupt, fuses with it. However, the Gold Elephant Eclipse Zord and Silver Bat Eclipse Zord appear, and combine into the Eclipse MegaZord, completely destroying her. *Episode 18: "The Hyperspace Collapse!" ** With Escape gone, and Enter not really taking urgency in the fusion of Earth and Hyperspace, Messiah absorbs all of Hyperspace as Enter escapes, and start to attack the Ranger, slowly merging Hyperspace with Earth as the battle continues. While the Rangers are preoccupied, the Ministry steals the Zords. however, T-BO has created a virus, and they are able to shut down and destroy Messiah before it's too late. Enter, however, now has backup data of Escape, Messiah, and Hyperspace. *Episode 19: "The Zord Retrieval!" ** The Rangers, T-BO, and Mr.Monroe go in the Turtle Shuttle Zord to the Ministry headquarters, and while the Rangers battle Minister Zeta, Mr.Monroe detects an unidentified spacecraft with some scanning showing the lifeforms on it are Enter, Deremos, and Aziak. After the Rangers destroy Minister Zeta, Mina puts the place on self-destruct and and the Rangers fly away in their Zords, Mr.Monroe and T-BO following closely behind in the Turtle Shuttle Zord. Secretary Noir barely escapes, with Aziak on the aforementioned ship. *Episode 20: "The Star Force Morphers Get Stolen!" ** Secretary Noir teams up with her daughter, which is revealed to be Ares, and they steal the Star Force Morphers. Sol and Luna defeat them with their new Eclipse Cycles, and the Rangers destroy the two of them. *Episode 21: "The Super Combination?!" ** Master Zero is not happy about how Ares is gone, and goes to get revenge on the Rangers. They end up actually using the Star Battle Blades in main battle, and only barely defeat him. However, the only thing that they've destroyed is a seal on his true powers. He grows giant, twice the size of the MegaZord. So, the Rangers decide to combine the Star Force MegaZord and the Star Striker MegaZord, forming the Star Force Striker MegaZord. They destroy him, and Ultima/Tim appears. He starts to stalk Steve, and wonders why he feels compelled to continue and get closer to him. *Episode 22: "An Alliance Is Formed?! ** Deremos, Aziak, and Enter are now in a temporary alliance, and decide to dig up an ancient evil, known as Demia. He is stationed in their new base, and they send out all of the remaining foot soldiers from the Galactic Shadows, Ministry of Shadows, and the Shadow Androids. Still, Ultima/Tim decides to go against how he was programmed by Deremos, and saves the Rangers (mainly Steve, who would've been killed), relinquishing the dark energy from him. The Ultima Form is now like a Ranger Form for him, and he joins the Rangers. *Episode 23: "How Many Monsters?!" ** The remaining monsters that happened to be part of the three old factions are now being sent to battle the Rangers. The Rangers only barely defeat them, but notice a dark storm starting, as Ultima/Tim continues to stalk Steve unknown to him. He can't understand why he feels compelled to be near Steve, and thinks that continuing, he will find the answer. *Episode 24: "A Revitalization!" ** The last monsters go all out, and revive every monster and foot soldier battled and destroyed in the show. The Rangers have a giant brawl, and are soon bombarded by a horde of monsters, with the Rangers, Mr.Monroe, T-BO, and Tim now stuck in the Turtle Shuttle Zord. So, they start attacking using it, flying over the city and blasting the monsters. *Episode 25: "The Final Battle!" ** The Turtle Shuttle Zord is shot down into the ocean, and the Rangers have to evacuate, using the Zords. They wave goodbye to the Turtle Shuttle Zord for now. They come together, and use a ton of their power, combined with the Star Spirits, and completely defeat all of the monsters on Earth, charging through most of the city on the Star Force Racer, it eventually crashing and destroying most of the monsters, they rest taken out by Sol and Luna. They realize that their battle should be over, forgetting about Deremos, Aziak, and Enter, and go on living life, T-BO repairing the Turtle Shuttle Zord. However, Tim is now missing, and Steve decides to look for him. Notes * While having completely original concept and story line, this series re-uses costumes and props from multiple Tokusatsu Shows, Primarily Kamen Rider Ghost, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Ressha Sentai Toqger to name a few. These suits are mainly for enemies. Category:Series